The Meaning of Love
by Annaleah
Summary: All you need is love. They finally find it, in eachother. After so many years of waiting, she finally has her man, and together they discover the meaning of love...HG and RHr COMPLETE
1. How To Spill A Secret

The Meaning of Love

_Chapter 1_

It was a bright, sunshiny day, and 19 year old Harry Potter was sound asleep in his bed, tangled in his blue cotton sheets, with golden rays of sunlight sparkling in his jet black hair. In the next room over, his best friend Ronald Weasley was snoring softly as he slept, curled in a tight little ball with his bright red hair hanging into his sleeping eyes. These two very different men, happened to be in love with two very different women, but both in love just the same. Harry slowly woke as he felt the side of his bed sink down and a small, soft hand touch the side of his face.

"Hey there," Harry whispered softly as he struggled to get his voice back from its deep sleep.

"Hey yourself," replied a sweet little voice, and its owner leaned over and gently brushed her mouth over his full, smooth lips. "I just stopped by to drop off some breakfast, mum had leftovers this morning and wanted you and that noisy brother of mine to have some, so I offered to bring them over," Ron's 18 year old little sister Ginny said, tilting her head to indicate the snoring coming from the next room.

"Thanks," Harry said, distracted. He was too busy noticing how much she resembled an angel in the morning sunlight.

"What's with you?" she asked. "You're not even listening to me," She sounded the slightest bit annoyed.

"Oh sorry Gin, it's just...you got a bogey hanging!" He laughed.

"Do not!" she laughed back, and slapped playfully at his broad chest.

"No but really, I was just thinking how beautiful you are," he said softly.

"Oh Harry, don't get all sappy on me," She blushed as she laughed.

"Can't take the compliment?" he joked with her.

"Oh, I can definitely take the compliment, especially coming from you," she said honestly. It had only been two weeks since their first kiss at the Burrow, and they had been sneaking to see each other as often as possible since then.

"Just wait until we tell everyone, then I can compliment you anytime I want," and he sat up and held her in a hug.

"I can't wait," she said softly in his ear, returning the hug; she really couldn't wait until she could be in his arms forever.

Ginny left before Ron woke, seeing as that he was still completely oblivious to the fact that his baby sis was having a good snog with one of his best friends. Then again, everyone else was completely oblivious to the fact that he was also having a good snog with his other best friend, Hermione Granger. They had kept it from everyone because they really didn't want to be fussed over, and they didn't want to make things uncomfortable for family and friends. It was quite funny really, that no one noticed that Ron spent more time at Ginny and Hermione's flat than his own, and that Ginny spent more time at Ron and Harry's flat than her own. Though it was a busy world, wasn't it, the world of a wizard.

Ron was working at The Ministry as a floater. As a floater, he worked in any department in which he was needed, and was quite capable in any of them with the only exception being Muggles; he wasn't too skilled in that department. Hermione, on the other hand, was studying to become a transfiguration professor. Harry, still not quite believing it even two years later, had gotten into Auror training with the promised help of Professor McGonagall.

He was just taking his lunch break in the courtyard of the training facility around noon the very same day with some friends, when he spotted a fan of gleaming, golden red hair, before it went around the corner of the glass hallway that wrapped around the courtyard.

"What in the world..." Harry muttered to no one in particular and pushed himself up off the ground, ignoring the puzzled looks from his companions. He walked swiftly across the grassy slope to the door and stepped through. Wondering where his little friend had gone, he was walking by an open storage room when wham he was being pushed into the storage room by none other than Ginny who had hid behind a nearby pillar, ready to pounce.

The door slammed shut behind them as Ginny pinned Harry against the only open wall. She gave a sly little grin in the darkness.

"Aren't you the pushy one?" Harry joked as he rested his strong hands on her hips.

"Yes, I am," she replied huskily and pressed her little body against his sturdy and toned torso.

"Good." And with that, Harry raced to her lips with his own, and Ginny sighed happily as she returned the kiss. Harry's hands pressed up on her body from behind, forcing Ginny to put more pressure against his chest. Her tingling fingers explored the wild hair at the nape of his neck and she practically fainted with excitement as his hands crawled up her shirt and rubbed her back.

"Harry, I want you," Ginny mumbled as they came up for a breath of air. His response came when he pulled her back with even more force than the first time. This was what it was about, life, to have passion and love and so many feelings inside that could burst through your swelling heart all at once, this was living. Harry and Ginny were steadily making their way through the "bases of love," as Ron called them, and had been progressing nicely since they had shared their first kiss only two weeks ago.

Ginny's innocence remained in place due to the presence of six older brothers throughout her life, and she was quite curious when it came to that issue. Harry was a bit less innocent, yet he was still curious as ever; he'd never had a woman quite like Ginny Weasley.

"Harry..." Ginny breathed softly as he moved from her lips to the little spot on her neck right above her collar bone. Both sets of hands were exploring with tenderness and passion. Ding

"Damn," Harry grumbled.

"That's the bell Harry. You have to get back to training," Ginny said sadly. She didn't want the fun to stop.

"Yeah, but don't think your getting off that easy...I'll see you later..." Harry replied mysteriously. He needed to hurry; he only had five minutes.

"Can't wait," Ginny smiled and kissed his sweet lips once more before he slipped out of the door and left her.

Weeks later

"Are you sure you want to do this, Gin?" Harry asked with a hint of fear in his voice. It was later in the week and they were about to do the unthinkable. It was funny actually in the future when he thought about this night, how he had faced Lord Voldemort and such unspeakable evil, and yet he was afraid of his own family.

"Harry, I'm sure, I'm absolutely 100 percent positive. I love you and I want everyone to know it," Ginny replied with force as she ignored the convulsing butterflies crashing around in her stomach.

"Okay, then lets go," And with that Harry slowly turned the handle on the door and gave it shove.

"Ginny! Harry! Come in dears," came Molly Weasley's excited voice as she came bustling out of the kitchen to greet them. Harry smiled as Molly hugged him.

_Yeah, let_'_s see if you hug me after you've found out I snog your daughter everyday_, he thought.


	2. To Be Happy

The Meaning of Love

_Chapter 2 To Be Happy_

There was an awkward silence in The Burrow. It was a comical sight. The cozy little living room was stuffed to the brim with family and friends alike, who were all staring at one person. Ginny Weasley stood to the left of the burning fireplace trying to control her breathing. She had asked her entire extended family to gather because she had big news for all of them. Ginny had made it out like Harry had needed to pick her up on his way, because she didn't feel like apparating, so that would explain the arriving together issue. Harry had then agreed to pretend like he had no idea what the surprise was and was just as eager as the rest to learn it. Ginny to one last deep breath and glanced cautiously around the room another time before she spoke.

_Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry...Harry, yes. My sweet Harry; he's worth this,_ she thought to herself.

"Gin, anytime now, I really should be working," Charlie's voice made her jump and she snapped back to reality.

"Right, yes of course, sorry," she said hurriedly, looking down into the fire at her brother's distorted head. "I would like you all to know something..." she began, taking a careful glance at Harry, who gave her a confident nod. She had wanted to do this herself, but she was having her doubts.

"Okay, well, here it goes...everyone, Harry and I are dating," Ginny said in a cautious but strong tone; she was telling, not asking. She took a look around.

"Bloody Hell," Ron whispered. Molly Weasley stood up and crossed the room, beaming, bent down and gave Harry a hug.

"Er, thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said awkwardly from his chair, patting her on the back. Molly hugged Ginny as well with a giant sized grin on her face and announced to everyone how happy she was.

"Really guys, I'm happy as well. Couldn't have picked a better man for her myself," Arthur Weasley told them as he shook Harry's hand. "Take care of my little girl Harry, I know you will," he added in a barely audible whisper. Harry nodded and turned to deal with the rest of the Weasley family, six grown men were somewhat intimidating.

At long last he met up with Ron and Hermione.

"Wow mate, I never even saw that coming," Ron said to him.

"Oh honestly Ron, how thick are you? I knew it would happen eventually," Hermione stepped up besides Ron and gave her best friend a hug.

"Thanks Hermione. I take it that means your fine with it?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. Her hand brushed against Ron's leg as she too turned to hug Ginny. Ron gave a little flinch and prayed that no one saw either action.

"So Ron..." Harry started nervously. Ron was the one Harry was worried about. Bill, Fred, and George had all given Harry a pat on the back before they excused themselves, Charlie had given them his verbal blessing, and Percy had given a discreet nod of approval before returning to his 'office' but Ron, he was different.

"Never mind it, Harry. I trust you mate, just take good care of her," And he too gave Harry's shoulder a good pat.

"You know I will," Harry replied, and he meant it.

Harry felt the cold night air of early October hit his face, and he gulped at it. Ginny turned then, blocking his path down the walkway, and kissed him with everything she had.

"Thank you," she whispered when their lips parted; she was holding his face in her hands, both pairs of eyes still closed. "Thank you," she whispered again, "for understanding why that was so important to me..." and her voice dropped off as Harry gently bushed his lips against hers in the softest kiss she'd ever received.

The couple walked down the street hand in hand, not wanting to part ever again.

"Harry," Ginny said suddenly, his name echoing softly down the street.

"Mmhm?" he replied.

"Let's do something crazy," Ginny said, excited now.

"Okay, what's your idea of crazy?" Harry asked back, a hint of amusement playing through his words.

"Lets go to London, and be Muggles!" Ginny said.

"That's your idea of crazy?" Harry laughed back at her.

"Please," she said softly, and lowered her head.

_Oh no...she's doing the look..._and she was. She looked back up at Harry through her thick eyelashes and the tiniest smile teasing her lips.

"Oh, that's low, Gin," he laughed. She giggled excitedly.

"Oh it will be fun, just let loose and fly with it," and with that she disappeared with a pop and Harry heard her voice back behind him down the street.

"Come on, slow poke," Ginny called, waiting at his car in front of the burrow. Harry apparated to the passenger door, hit the unlock button on his keys, and opened the door for his girlfriends. "Mm, thanks," she said as she climbed in. Soon they were off on their way to Muggle London in Harry's shiny new Muggle sports car, no magic added, just the way he liked it.

The pair had shed their cloaks and robes and discreetly conjured up some Muggle clothing. Harry stepped out of the car in his khaki pants, black shoes, and a green button up, with a black leather jacket to finish it off. He walked around to open Ginny's door, and gave a sharp intake of breath. To any passer-by, she would have been instantly pegged as a model or actress of some sort.

"Wow Gin, you look amazing," Harry whispered as she grabbed the hand he offered.

Ginny emerged from the car to reveal a black satin dress with elegant spaghetti straps and a tight fitted bodice that came down to play at her knees. Over he shoulders was a lace shawl the colour of ebony, to shield her from the nights slight breeze.

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny smiled and nodded to let him know just how much she approved of his ensemble as well.

"Alright, love, I've gotten us here, now what do you have I mind?" Harry asked her playfully.

"Hmm, lets just walk around and see where the wind blows us," she replied mystically.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry replied and grabbed her hand. The pair walked hand in hand down the street once more, totally enthralled in each other, and not noticing the attention they were receiving.

They did look pretty amazing: an insanely good looking guy holding hands with one of the most beautiful women ever to be seen. Suddenly a small gust of wind picked up and Ginny abruptly stopped walking, pulling Harry to a stop as well.

"This is it, Harry," she said smiling. Harry gazed at her with a look of amazement plastered to his face. The wind had her long golden red hair billowing behind her, and he almost forgot to breathe.

"Lets go in," he said gently, and opened the door leading into a small, romantic restaurant. The interior was one out of a romance movie, with candles and violin music swimming through the air that in itself seemed to glitter.

"Wow," Ginny breathed softly.

"It's perfect," Harry said and led them further in so they could be seated.

"Oh no thank you, I'm stuffed," Ginny told the waiter when he came to ask for their dessert orders sometime later.

"Are you quite sure Miss? I do recommend the triple scoop sundae, complete with whipped cream and a cherry on top," the waiter coaxed with a smile.

"Oh goodness, I love cherries..." Ginny confessed reluctantly.

"We'll take one to split," Harry told the waiter with a quick grin. "And you get the cherry, mademoiselle," he said playfully as he kissed her hand.

"Mmm..." Ginny replied dreamily, watching his lips caress her hand.

A/N! Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, most def another chapter on it's way! Please review, I really need it, the good the bad, all of it! This is my first fic and I need to know how I'm doin! Thanks again!Annaleah


	3. The Perfect Gift

The Meaning of Love

_Chapter 3 The Perfect Gift_

Harry could not believe it was two days 'till Christmas. The past month and a half practically flew by. With auror training, Ginny, shopping, and oh yes, Ginny, the holidays just completely snuck up on him.

_Good thing I'm an early shopper, _he thought lazily as he watched Ron's bright red shaggy head bob in between robe racks at Madame Malkin's.

"Ron, I don't see why your panicking about this, other than the last minute thing, Hermione is really not that picky," Harry told him as he heard a soft grumble from behind a rack of silk robes.

"Harry, you don't understand," Ron said desperately, coming out from behind the rack, holding up robes of purpler silk that could have comfortably fit two Hermione's, easy. "This isn't right," he sighed, defeated.

"Ron, what don't I understand? I think your being completely ridiculous mate," Harry said.

"Alright Harry, listen, you are to tell no one, I mean no one, what I am about to tell you. Understand?" Ron asked, pulling a puzzled looking Harry into a secluded corner. Harry nodded in agreement.

Ten minutes later Ron was practically running to keep up with Harry who was leading the way to Gringotts.

"Harry, what is going on?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked.

"Yes,"

"Good. Now just follow my lead and I think you'll be quite pleased," Harry replied, swinging open the large door to Gringotts.

"May I help you?" asked a pleasant looking female goblin, in a rarity.

"Yes, thank you. I would like this converted into pounds please," and he handed her a small sack of coins he had pulled from a pocket in his dark green robes.

"Coming right up," the goblin replied, taking the sack of wizard money.

"Harry I-"

"Shh, I'll explain in a minute," and Harry went on ignoring him.

"Here you are Sir," she handed him a good sized wad of notes.

"Thank you, have a nice evening," Harry replied and he led Ron out of the bank.

"Now will you please tell me what you are doing and why you are keeping me from very important shopping?" Ron asked, bordering on whining.

"Yes. I know the perfect gift for you to give Hermione," Harry said brilliantly.

"You do," it was more a statement of disbelief than a question.

"Yes,"

"Okay, and tell me why you needed Muggle money," Ron asked, perplexed.

"Ron, honestly, it's for Hermione's gift. Just trust me okay? Any girl, but especially Hermione, would love what I'm about to show you," he replied, leading them into the Leaky Cauldron.

Before Ron knew hat had happened, Harry had whispered a handy little spell and the two of them had exited the pub out onto a Muggle street, equipped with Muggle clothing.

"What the-"

"Ron relax," Harry chuckled as he unlocked his car that had been parked on the side of the street. In ten minutes time Harry was parking outside of a Muggle jewelry store.

"How did you know about this Harry?" Ron asked looking at a nice window display of diamond necklaces and earrings.

"Actually I noticed it once when I was forced to go along shopping with my aunt and cousin when I was younger, I'm just happy I remembered it," Harry replied opening the door, and then following Ron inside. "Now let me do the talking," Harry quickly told Ron under his breath.

The salesperson was in the back checking on something special when Ron decided to ask a question that had been puzzling him since they had arrived.

"Harry," Ron whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Why couldn't we have just gotten something at our own kind of jewelry store, at least the stones change colors and can come with loads of charms," he asked, making sure to keep his voice down.

"Think about it. Hermione is, different, so showing that you care and take interest in that part of her life is important. This kind of gift will help her connect with her heritage, and probably be a lot more meaningful to her then our usual jewelry," Harry replied smartly.

"Oh," Ron said. "That's actually quite brilliant..."

"I know. I'm just glad you two have finally come to your senses, I always knew you would end up together," Harry chuckled and at that very moment the salesman returned holding a tiny black velvet box.

"Here you are, tell me how you like these," the salesman said in a proper voice, that made Ron snigger. Ron took the soft box and opened it.

"Woah, bloody hell," Ron whispered. The stuffy salesman gave him a disapproving look. "Sorry. These are brilliant, don't you think so Harry?" Ron held up the box to Harry.

"Yeah, I think they are perfect. We'll take them," Harry told the man, who then began to gift wrap the box, which seamed to fascinate Ron.

"Thanks Harry. I'll pay you back in wizard money," Ron told him as they returned to the car.

"Don't worry about it, you can just buy me something extra for my birthday," Harry replied, knowing Ron could never afford it, and also that Ron would never allow it if he understood just how much two karat diamond earrings cost in Muggle money.

"Deal," Ron agreed. "Now lets go home, that was stressful," he declared in an exhausted voice.

Harry grinned and gunned the engine.

Please review guys, this is my first fic so I'm not sure how people like it, and if I dont get reviews I will be greatly discouraged! R&R! Thanks!Annaleah


	4. Everyday of Forever

The Meaning of Love

_Chapter 4 Everyday of Forever_

Christmas eve had finally arrived, and the entire extended family was present at the Burrow. Molly Weasley was busy cleaning the kitchen, or more like supervising as the pans were scrubbed by a floating wash rag, and fixing as to where all of the lot in the living room would be sleeping.

"Bill, Charlie, Fred and George in the twins' room," she muttered to herself. "And Angelina, Alicia, Penny and Fluer in Ginny's room," she continued, not noticing the pans dancing before her eyes. "Then Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in Ron's room, OH STOP THAT!" Molly yelled impatiently and the pans returned to the sink to be dried. "Hmm, that probably is not the best of ideas...but we need Bill and Charlie's room for Sirius and his new wife..." she kept on babbling.

"Molly dear, what are you mumbling?" Arthur Weasley came into the kitchen.

"I'm trying to fix sleeping arrangements. Don't you think it's only proper for Sirius and Rose to have their own room?" Molly asked her husband.

"Yes of coarse. What's the problem?" Arthur asked.

"Well that would mean sticking Hermione and our daughter in with Harry and our son, because we know perfectly well that Percy will not lend his study," Molly replied in a huff, and with a wave of her wand the pans directed themselves to their proper resting places.

"Yes , your right. But as long as Hermione and Ron are there, we have nothing to worry about right?" Arthur asked his wife in a confident tone.

"I'm sure your right," Molly muttered. "Yes, yes, it will be fine," she said in a stronger tone, and went off to prepare the rooms.

"Ginny, come with me, I want to show you something," Harry whispered in her ear as they sat on the rug, visiting with everyone. "And grab a thick cloak, it might be a bit chilly," he finished, helping her up. "We'll be back in a while, I have something planned for part of her gift," Harry told his family as Ginny left the room.

"Okay, I'm ready Harry," Ginny shouted from the front door. "Hurry, I'm excited," she laughed as Harry wrapped his own cloak around his shoulders and opened the door for her.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and led her down the walk.

"Where are you taking me?" Ginny asked, with a mocked tone of suspicion.

"To the moon," Harry answered casually. They had reached the sidewalk and Harry turned them left towards the street corner, and the pair continued walking. Halfway to the corner Harry pulled Ginny to a stop.

"Is it here?" She asked excitedly, looking around.

"No," Harry replied. "But this is," and he kissed her lips tenderly, with a hint of hunger that she matched equally.

"Mm, best Christmas Eve present I've ever gotten," Ginny smiled at her boyfriend. That pair continued walking, and finally reached the corner.

"Close your eyes," Harry whispered, and Ginny silently obeyed. Harry lead her slowly around the corner, "Open,"

Ginny let out a huge gasp, and proceeded to fling herself into the arms of the sweetest man on earth.

There, in the middle of the street, sat a carriage, shiny and red, complete with a blanket and two mugs of hot coco.

"Do you like it Gin?" Harry asked her in a whisper.

"So much," Ginny replied, and lifted her head off of his shoulder to look into his sparkling emerald eyes.

Harry lead her to the carriage and helped her up. He climbed in after her, threw the fuzzy blanket over them, and snuggled up with his girlfriend. With a wave of his hand, the carriage began to move silently forward.

"Harry did you just..." Ginny began, but Harry stopped her with a finger to her lips, which was replaced a moment later by his own lips. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his hand wave again, and as his tongue parted her lips, large snowflakes began to fall.

Ginny broke the kiss and threw her head back to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

"This is perfect Harry, absolutely amazing," Ginny murmured as she gave him another hug.

"I'm glad you like it, Happy Christmas Even Gin,"

By the time Ginny and Harry made it back to the Burrow, everyone had retired to their bedrooms, though how many were asleep is quite unknown. The couple tiptoed up the many flights of stairs to reach the room they were sharing with Ron and Hermione. Ginny quietly turned the knob and entered the room to find it empty.

"I wonder where they went?" Harry voiced out loud as he shut the door behind him.

"Well what's this? It's a note..." Ginny said curiously. On top of the battered old desk that sat in front of the window, was a bit of parchment with Ron's handwriting.

_Harry and Ginny, _

_Hermione and I have gone out for Christmas Eve, and will be returning early morning. Please speak of this to no one, they think we're all tucked in bed._

_Good Yule,_

_Ron_

"Ugh. I really don't want to think about what's going on," Ginny shuttered with the thought of her brother and Hermione doing...well, things that she didn't want to know about.

"Ha. Yeah but it looks like we've got the place all to ourselves doesn't it?" Harry asked mischievously as he slunk over to his bright eyes sweetie.

"Hmm, looks that way. Whatever will we do?" Ginny asked, her voice echoing innocence, while her burning eyes told a different story.

Harry didn't bother with a reply, he wrapped one arm around her lower back and used his other to tilt her chin so their hungry lips could meet.

A low, sultry moan escaped her mouth.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Ginny whispered when they came up for air.

Harry seized her lips again, and led them slowly to his bed. At the present angle, Ginny was in the position to shove Harry back onto the bed, and climb on top of him.

Which she did.

"Mm, Gin, I like it when you take charge," Harry gasped with amusement.

"I've been waiting too long for this," Ginny replied, with a mixed tone of teasing and desperation.

"Too long for...wait, Gin...are you saying," Harry stumbled as he looked from his girlfriends swollen lips to her glowing eyes. They burned with so much passion he was positive that they look she gave him would be scorched into his memory forever.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, please Harry," Ginny whispered desperately. "I'm so positive, please,"

"Of coarse Ginny, of coarse," Harry replied. His mood changed to one of a gentle lover. He wanted to make this as perfect as possible for her.

The passion remained, but the wild hunger transformed into desperate love. Harry gently rolled on top of Ginny, and his hands delicately began to push up her thick winter sweater. Ginny closed her eyes, and gave into the sensation of Harry's mouth pressing against her skin, moving upwards, trailing his hands. As the sweater was at long last discarded, Ginny pulled on the bottom of Harry's shirt, and he sat up and let her soft little hands pull it off of him.

Harry resumed kissing Ginny's neck and slowly made his way up her jaw and to her waiting mouth, that always seemed to taste like perfectly ripe red cherries.

As Ginny returned Harry's passionate kisses, she ran her hands over his lean, strong chest and biceps. To her satisfaction, she felt him shudder with pleasure under her fingers.

"Harry, I...I need you, please, I need you," Ginny whispered as his lips found that spot on her neck right above her collar bone.

"You can have me Gin, you can always have me," Harry replied, and swept his mouth over her face, to lightly kiss each eyelid.

A moment later, all remaining articles of clothing were removed, and were replaced with a soft down comforter.

"Okay, relax Ginny, just relax, and trust me," Harry whispered to her softly in the dark. He was getting ready to move into her.

Ginny, clamping her eyes shut tighter and gripping his shoulders, willed her body to relax.

"Open your eyes Ginny,"

As she obeyed she at last felt him inside of her, moving ever so gently.

Harry's emerald eyes locked on her light honey gaze, and Ginny gasped.

"Harry, it's okay, I want you to be happy too," she whispered to him.

"I am happy Gin, just being with you," he whispered, but slowly and gently began to emphasize his movements.

Their bodies molded to one another, their breath became short, and their passion increased.

Ginny's soft moans and heavy breathing began to intensify, and much to her surprise, his did as well.

"I...I mustn't be too loud," Ginny voiced with difficulty, she was writhing with pleasure.

"It's okay, I put a strong silencing charm on the room, just enjoy it," Harry told her between breaths.

Ginny obeyed.

The lovers began to climax, began to lose themselves in the beautiful oblivion.

At the peak of all pleasure, the numbers on the digital clock Harry had brought with him changed, and caught his attention.

_12:00AM_

"Merry Christmas Gin," Harry whispered as the moment passed, and they took leave of the world, and slipped into slumber.

Only a couple of hours later Harry woke to Ginny's fingers lightly drifting through his shock of ebony hair.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered, taking in her bare shoulders, thick red-gold hair, and chapped ruby lips.

Ginny lay flat on her stomach, and moved her head to Harry's shoulder. His arms snaked around her and their eyelids grew heavy once more.

"Harry, I want you everyday of forever,"

Hey guys! This was my favorite chapter to write! I hope you liked it, please review, if you don't then I might stop writing!


	5. An emerald, a ruby, and a diamond

The Meaning of Love

_Chapter 5 An emerald, a ruby, and a diamond_

**These are all J.K.'s babies, I'm just the babysitter**

Please read and review

Bright sunlight filtered into the room through the curtains, strongly accenting flame locks with shadowed ones.

"Harry! Harry wake up! It's Christmas!" Ginny whispered excitedly, shaking her lover awake.

"Mmm...what time is it?" Harry asked in a groggy voice, his eyes still tightly shut.

"Time to get out of bed my sleepy head," she giggled, throwing on some clothes from a pile on her temporary bed across the room.

"Are Ron and Hermione back yet?" Harry asked sitting up.

"I don't think so babe, but I suggest you get some clothes on if you don't want them to see you starkers," Ginny answered playfully and walked over to kiss his full lips softly. "I'm so happy Harry," she whispered as they broke apart.

"I love you Ginny," he whispered back, matching her love.

"Mmm...now up mister, it's present time!" Ginny pulled him to his feet and led him to the dresser he shared with Ron. "Get dressed, I'll be in the kitchen," and with that she left the room.

Harry dressed quickly, and sat down on his bed to think about the night before. _It was perfect _he thought. Suddenly Harry heard two distinct pops to his left, and he lifted his head to find the glowing faces of Ron and Hermione.

"I'm going down, I'll tell them Ron's just getting up and Hermione's in the loo or something, be quick," Harry said instantly, walking to the door.

"Thanks mate," Ron said looking at him. Harry could see the gratefulness in his eyes.

"Of coarse," and he left with a knowing smile.

An hour later-

Ron's present to Hermione hit spot on. She spent the rest of the morning with happy tears in her eyes as she watched the others open presents.

All stockings had been emptied, presents unwrapped and truffles eaten when Harry silently handed Ginny a small package wrapped in gold. Everyone was talking and laughing happily around them, and for a moment they were in their own world.

"Open it Gin," Harry said softly, facing her on the overstuffed couch.

Ginny slowly untied the emerald green bow around it, and carefully lifted the top of the tiny box. With delicate fingers she removed another box, one of velvet green.

Her small, careful fingers slowly opened the velvet box and in it was a Ginny sized silver ring adorned with a single emerald, a single ruby, and a single diamond. It was stunning.

"Oh Harry I-" she started, but Harry took the box from her gently, removed the gorgeous ring and softly slid it onto the ring finger of her right hand.

"It's a promise ring Gin. I promise I will always love you. The emerald is me, the ruby is you, and the diamond is the true meaning of our love," he whispered to her softly, still holding her hand.

"Beautiful and rare..." she whispered back, with silent tears streaming down her face.

"Exactly," Harry replied, his own emeralds shining with unshed tears of pearls.

Ginny looked into his eyes, and she lost it. She began to sob outwardly, expressing all of her deep, raw emotions. Harry pulled her to himself and began rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"Harry..."

A new voice brought him back to the filled living room of the Burrow.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley, she's alright, just emotional," he told her. When Ginny had begun to cry, the rest had finally noticed the couple in the corner of the sofa. They saw Harry holding onto Ginny with everything he had, and sparkling tears in his eyes. They saw Ginny sobbing with all her heart, gripping onto Harry for dear life.

"Gin..." Harry whispered, trying to reach his girlfriend.

"I...I...I never...thought...I could...could...feel so...much," Ginny managed to choke out.

"Shh, I know, I know," Harry said, softly caressing her back.

After a few minutes her sobs subsided and she pulled back to look at her boyfriend. Harry's hands went automatically to her cheeks to wipe away her tears.

"Ginny, honey, are you okay?" Her mother asked, still concerned and confused.

Ginny's eyes never left her boyfriends but she answered her mother.

"Yes mum, I'm okay. I'm more than okay, I'm perfect,"

Ginny felt Harry's hands slide down her face and neck to her shoulders. In response she closed her eyes and put her forehead against his.

"Harry, I am so in love with you," she whispered, with her eyes still closed.

"I'm so in love with _you_ Ginevra Weasley," he whispered back to her, pure honesty detectable in his voice.

The entire living room was watching in awe, this was truly the sweetest thing they'd ever seen. These two people, young but so incredibly wise, had been honest, true and sincere with each other. Being able to do such a thing is amazing, and it is because of that, that they were able to find love in each other.

Ginny's ring glistened in the morning sunlight, filtering in through the living room curtains, and Harry's explanation was perfect. The ruby-desired, fiery and beautiful, the emerald-complex, intriguing, and comforting, and right in the middle-the diamond.

In that moment, with Ginny's ring glistening and the two of them sharing the sweetest kiss of all, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and her head went to his shoulder.

"Look at them, look at how happy they are," he whispered to her, trying not to disturb the moment.

"Mmmhmm..." Hermione replied. "Look at what they've discovered,"

"What's that?" He asked her.

Hermione then told him, in a voice of admiration, "The meaning of love,"

**The End.**

So that's it, review, tell me how my first fic went. I do have idea's for a sequel, I actually started this one already knowing I was going to write one, but now I might not. So tell me what you guys think...sequel, no sequel? Also, check out my other fic, my second, Tell Me How You Really Feel. Thanks everyone!


End file.
